Netherlands Pat. No. 121,788 claims herbicides such as. ##STR1## wherein R.sup.1 and R.sup.2 =C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkyl; and
R.sup.3 and R.sup.4 =H, Cl or C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkyl. PA1 R.sub.4 is H or CH.sub.3 ; PA1 Q is O, S or ##STR8## R.sub.6 is C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkyl, C.sub.3 -C.sub.4 alkenyl, or CH.sub.3 OCH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 ; PA1 when Q is O, then R.sub.6 is also ClCH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 ; PA1 R.sub.13 is H, C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 alkyl, OCH.sub.3 or R.sub.6 and R.sub.13 can be taken together to form --CH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 -- or --CH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 O--CH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 --; PA1 R.sub.8 ' is C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkyl; PA1 R.sub.9 is H or C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkyl; PA1 R.sub.10 is C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkyl or CF.sub.3 ; PA1 R.sub.11 is C.sub.1 -C.sub.14 alkyl; PA1 R.sub.12 is C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkyl; PA1 R.sub.7, R.sub.8 are independently C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkyl provided that the total number of carbon atoms is less than or equal to five; PA1 W is O or S; PA1 n is 0, 1 or 2; PA1 R.sub.5 is ##STR9## R.sub.14 is H or CH.sub.3 ; Z is CH or N; PA1 Y is F, Cl, Br, C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 alkyl, OCH.sub.3, OCH.sub.2 CH.sub.3 and CH.sub.3 OCH.sub.2 ; PA1 X is H, ##STR10## CH.sub.3 SO.sub.2 or CF.sub.3 SO.sub.2 ; R.sub.1 ' is ##STR11## F, Cl, Br, CH.sub.3, OCH.sub.3, NO.sub.2, CF.sub.3, SO.sub.2 NR.sub.7 R.sub.8, S(O).sub.n R.sub.8 ', ##STR12## OSO.sub.2 R.sub.10, and ##STR13## R.sub.2 ' is H, Cl, CH.sub.3, CF.sub.3, NO.sub.2 or OCH.sub.3 ; R.sub.3 ' is H, F, Cl, Br, CH.sub.3, OCH.sub.3, NO.sub.2, CO.sub.2 R.sub.11 or S(O).sub.n R.sub.12 ; PA1 R.sub.15 is H, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkyl, C.sub.3 -C.sub.4 alkenyl or OCH.sub.3 ; PA1 R.sub.16 is H, C.sub.1 -C.sub.6 alkyl, phenyl, or phenyl optionally substituted with CF.sub.3, F, NO.sub.2, CN, 1-2Cl, 1-2Br, 1-2CH.sub.3 or 1-2OCH.sub.3 ; PA1 R.sub.17 is C.sub.1 -C.sub.6 alkyl, phenyl or phenyl optionally substituted with CF.sub.3, F, NO.sub.2, CN, 1-2Cl, 1-2Br, 1-2CH.sub.3 or 1-2OCH.sub.3 ; PA1 (1) when X is H or CH.sub.3, then Y cannot be CH.sub.3, OCH.sub.3 or OCH.sub.2 CH.sub.3 ; PA1 (2) when Y is F, Cl or Br, then R.sub.5 is ##STR14## (3) when R.sub.15 is OCH.sub.3 then R.sub.16 is CH.sub.3 ; (4) when R.sub.13 is OCH.sub.3, then R.sub.6 is CH.sub.3 ; and
In addition, U.S. Pat. No. 4,127,405 teaches herbicidal compounds such as those of the formula ##STR2##
The presence of undesired vegetation causes substantial damage to useful crops, especially agricultural products that satisfy man's basic food and fiber needs, such as cotton, rice, corn, wheat, soybeans and the like. The current population explosion and concomitant world food and fiber shortage demand improvements in the efficiency of producing these crops. Preventing or minimizing the loss of a portion of such valuable crops by killing or inhibiting the growth of undesired vegtation is one way of improving this efficiency.
A wide variety of materials useful for killing or inhibiting (controlling) the growth of undesired vegetation is available; such materials are commonly referred to as herbicides. The need exists, however, for still more effective herbicides that destroy or control weeds without causing significant damage to useful crops.